1. Field
The technical field relates to display device, e.g., a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, may include a plurality of pixels for displaying an image, an array substrate provided with components for driving these pixels, and a backlight unit for supplying light to the array substrate. The components for driving the pixels may include a gate driving unit, a data driving unit, and the like.
The gate driving unit, the data driving unit, and the like may be disposed in a non-display area outside an image display area and may be covered by a bezel. The non-display area and/or the bezel may significantly and undesirably add to the size of the display device.